


Minute By Minute

by JapaneseBuffalo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, F/M, Love, Paris (City), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseBuffalo/pseuds/JapaneseBuffalo
Summary: After taking the position under his father Adrien is now helping run his father's fashion industry along with his new assistant, his former classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Needing to prove himself to his father, he decides to take the design world by storm by hosting a design competition, in which a mysterious designer appears, going by the name Lady Luck.Switches between POV





	1. Growing Pains

The echo of the clock ticking bounced around the bland and yet ostentatious room. I tried to control my breathing, as the man across from me could most likely sense my anxiety. Because like the blood sucking demon he is, he could smell fear. And I was full of fear.

My hands fidgeted out of sight, I used my fingers to count down the seconds that felt like minutes that I was staring into his dull grey eyes. I figured this is equivalent to being a snake charmer, only I'm not much of a charmer and this snake totally just made me his bitch.

"Adrien." His voice called my attention back as he for what felt like the thousandth time looked at me with dissatisfaction. It made my stomach churn. "I don't ask for much from you." He began and I briefly went over a montage of all the monotonous things he has asked me to do in my lifetime. From modeling from the time I could walk, all the way to choosing a business/marketing major on my behalf in college. My shoulders slumped as I bit my tongue... again.

"I've provided you with everything you could've ever needed. I've given you a future others would've given their soul to have, and yet you won't accept this because it's "_too much"?"_

I nodded my head solemnly. "I-I hadn't planned for this, I planned for something rather different." I said pathetically, and he could sense just as much as he had just merely laughed in response.

"We're done here. Everything is final. You'll thank me later." He stood from his seat at the dining table making his exit pausing just briefly, "Congratulations my boy, or should I say, CEO of _Agreste Enterprises._" His steps echoed down the corridor, followed by the quiet sound of his office door shutting.

I sat still. Both from shock and fear. I closed my eyes looking away from the marble white table top. My eyes stinging with unwanted tears, which I didn't shed. I haven't cried in a good three years, mostly because it felt silly. What could I possibly have to cry about? I was given the position just under my father in the company as the second higher up. A lot of people would've killed to be in my position. I eat well, I have a roof over my head, I'm not terminally ill.

"_What could I possibly have to cry about?" _I uttered, balling my fists up to push away from the table as I made a hasty exit from my father's cold house to my warm flat.

I didn't live that far from my father's house, seeing as he had expressed his discomfort with other neighborhoods. But in my head I'm pretty sure he's just trying to keep me on a tight leash.

A slight drizzle fell from the sky, bringing me to pull my hoodie up, the smell of rain almost made me forget about my troubles but it just reminded me of my mother.

_ “Adrien, sweetheart listen to me, okay?” My mother wrapped her coat tighter around herself, protecting her gown from the harsh rain; I nodded my head quickly in fear, she’s never spoken this fast and panicked. “I’m going to go away for a little while but I will be back before you know it.” _

_ “Are you sick? Is everything okay?” I tried to make sense of it all, a thousand scenarios running through my adolescent brain. _

_ “I’ll be okay, you just have to trust me, okay?” Her eyes frantically shifted back and forth between my own, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, her lips trembled as she clutched onto the sleeves of my jacket. “Listen to your father, be the good boy I know you are,  Jeg elsker deg _ _.” She kissed my forehead before wrapping her scarf around her head and walking quickly out the side gates off of the pool house._

That would be the last time I ever saw my mother alive.

***

Getting out of bed the next morning was difficult, I couldn't tell if it was because of how warm my bed was, or my new position in the company.

My father's assistant greeted me as I reached the office, she handed me a folder as today I was supposed to get my own assistant. The folder contained two possible candidates, one fresh out of Grad school, the other has been an intern with us in the past for three years and she even went to high school with me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"They're scheduled to meet with you soon, I'll send them to your office as they arrive," I nodded my head opening my office door. "And Adrien?" I paused looking back at her as she looked at me from over her glasses with a wry expression. "Please pick wisely, you decision is going to influence who's in my inner circle." She looked at the ground sheepishly. "I'd like a friend."

I nodded my head walking into my office which was granted to me before I even had the job. Modeling shots from my teen years were spread throughout the room, one from the day of my 21st birthday was on a giant canvas right behind my desk, so for future meetings they'd have to ignore the giant shirtless picture of my younger self just winking at them. I'm going to have to talk to my father's decorator about it but for now I just have to live with it.

"Mr. Agreste, Theodore Lamill is here for his interview." My father's assistant spoke through the intercom making me sigh.

"Send him in." I prepped myself, not even feeling an ounce ready, and for once I actually wished to have my father's stone cold demeanor, I'd rather be intimidating than the panicked mess I am right now. A knock sounded and I told him to come in, my voice was shaking as I did so.

"Good after noon Monsieur Agreste." He bowed as he entered making me calm instantly. _He's American._

"It's Mr. Agreste, Monsieur Agreste would be my father." I stood to shake his hand, his palm was clammy but he was still radiating confidence.

"Yes of course, Mr. Agreste." We both sat and I opened up his resume, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Lamill, if you don't mind me asking, what made you come to France, of all places for a new grad to go, why here?" His file had all of his schooling listed and each one came from the same town, all the way from early childhood to, well now.

"My mother is French. She moved back here when I was just a child, she met my father on some time of abroad program and the two just never worked out." He sighed and shook his head from the thought. "But I came here to reconnect with her, and so far it's been great." I could see his fingers fiddling with the bottom of his tie making me more at ease.

I looked over his file again, noticing all the hours and classes he had for culinary arts, I looked at him in confusion again. "Lamill, you do understand this is the fashion industry you're applying for." He looked at me sheepishly.

"Money's money, right?" He shrugged making me sigh as I set his file down.

"Im going to be frank with you Theo, can I call you Theo?" He nodded his head. "Paris is not only number one in fashion, but culinary arts as well." I cocked my head smirking. "I'll do you a favor and pass this on to some master chefs I know." I waved his file at him. "Because there's no need to be doing something you're not entirely interested in, now is there, Theo?"

"No, no, not at all! Thank you Mr. Agreste, t-this means the world." He stood and shook my hand and I stood as well clapping him on the back.

"No problem, I would've wanted someone to do the same for me." I said, a tad bitter. "Natalie will lead you out, good luck with your mom." I cheered up as he walked with a skip in his step, nothing will bring him down now. As I stood at the door watching him happily walk away someone with their nose in a book tragically wasn't paying attention, accidentally bumping into the wall trying to avoid Theo and his... _happiness._

Papers were scattered about, burying the person beneath and Theo didn't even notice the event taking place because I just sent him off to cloud nine. With a sigh I approached the pile of papers, clearing my throat.

"Would you like some help?" I asked amused.

"No, just leave me here to die." The voice muttered.

"Marinette?" As soon as I said her name the papers parted like the Red Sea, and she emerged out of the pile, wide eyed and frantic.

"A-Adrien! Er- Uh, I mean Mr. Agreste!" She stood to her feet very animatedly, I held back the urge to laugh.

"Still clumsy as ever, glad to see that hasn't changed." I smirked at her making her blush.

"Sadly it doesn't disappear with age." She grumbled, crouching down to pick up all the papers and I followed in suit to help. "Y-you don't have to, really." She tried to shoo my hands away but I already had a bigger pile of papers in my hands than her.

"Let's do the interview right here shall we?" I could see her movements stop. Part of me felt bad for messing with her so much, but I think I'll make up for it when I tell her she got the job the second I sent Theo out the door. "So I believe you used to be an intern with us correct?" She nodded her head. "What made you leave?"

Again her cheeks became a light shade of pink. "My boyfriend and I got engaged, and I needed something to pull in some serious cash for the wedding." She said timidly and I rose my brow.

"I didn't receive an invitation." I teased and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't think you'd come." She shook her head. "I mean, it was at the peak of your modeling career." She finally finished and I held my hands out to stack on top of my papers and I carried them as we walked into my office.

I placed her papers on my desk, and I turned to ask her another question but froze as I saw her looking around the office in awe. Marinette has always been a fairly pretty girl. She had hair so black and shiny it almost seemed blue, she had giant blue bell eyes that spell out everything she's feeling and fair skin to compliment it. She's always in a constant state of blushing and her figure... well I wouldn't doubt that she could do serious damage if she had to, I mean her biceps were slightly straining against her button up shirt.

"Is it strange that I miss your modeling?" She asked so quietly I don't even think I was supposed to hear it.

"What made you want to come back?" I asked instead.

Her eyes averted from the walls to the marble floor. "Things didn't workout." She sighed. "We just weren't cut out for it." Shrugging her shoulders she finally looked at me and I could see her eyes were glossy.

"Any crimes or drug use I should be aware of? Ever killed someone?" I broke the tension making her snort, her hands slapped over her mouth as she shook her head quickly.

"Alright." I simply said. Sitting down behind my desk I turned it on a pretended to start working.

She stood for a minute fiddling with her purse, before she became impatient. "Alright what?"

I kept looking at my computer screen as I shrugged. "You got the job."

I glanced up to see her blinking in shock before she started sputtering. "B-but you haven't even looked at my resume."

"Don't have to." I smirked. "You already had the job when you were buried in all of these papers."

The look of disbelief she gave me reminded me of when she was younger, and watching it morph into a breathtaking smile it made my mouth dry.

"Really?" She asked unsure making me laugh as I nodded my head and she let out a squeak of joy before composing herself. "Sorry, whew! When do I start?" She seemed like she was about to blast off right through the ceiling. She was radiating happiness.

"You begin next week, try to be here an hour before me, I usually get here at six am. Natalie will show you the ropes."

"It shouldn't be that different from being an intern right?"

"Well instead of working for the whole company, it's just going to be you and me most of the time. Lots of late nights and early mornings." I sighed. "It'll be nice, I promise I won't be too much of a pain." I slouched in my chair doing a lazy spin and I looked to see her frozen again, her face crimson. _Does she have heat stroke or something? _"Mari-"

"I'll see y-you bright and early Monday morning, thank you Mr. A-Agreste!" She did an awkward bow, grabbing the stack of papers and quickly walking out of my office leaving me to sit in confusion.


	2. Paper Ball

_He's a man. He pays his own bills and he has stubble on his chin and I am just as infatuated with him as I was when I was a teenager._

Waking up at 4:30 in the morning was an easy feat, seeing as I was too anxious to sleep anyways. I had forced myself to go on a shopping spree for work clothes just last week. The ensemble I paired together was a navy and white button up shirt and a navy pencil skirt to match.

I will be working for an Agreste after all, I have to play the part.

_Working for Adrien. _I sighed in thought as I made my way through the office doors, four coffees in my care, I didn't exactly know what he'd like so I just ordered all of my favorites, along with homemade crepes.

Natalie was sat in our area, as we both share this reception area. Her glasses were perched to the very tip of her nose, her eyes continuously moving back and forth reading files.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng." She greeted me, not even looking up from her files.

"Natalie." I said back with a grin. "It's been awhile, but I still remember where everything's at." I pulled open a drawer. "Yep you still stash running shoes in there."

"Close it, they probably smell from how much I've been using them lately." She joked making me close it. "Now that you're an assistant you might want to think about getting yourself a pair of running shoes as well, never know when your going to have to take off." She groaned leaning back from her work. "God knows I didn't think about it."

"H-have you been home at all?" I asked worriedly.

"I took a nap on my lunch break, don't worry." I gave her a look and she sighed. "I ate while I worked on Gabriel's itinerary, speaking of." She swiveled around to grab a box before turning back and giving it to me. "Congratulations, your very own IPad." She said sarcastically.

I've missed Natalie. She used to be in charge of all the interns, which I can't even fathom how she had managed to do so, but she was nice to us she had lunch with us every opportunity she could and on occasion she would go out for drinks with us.

"I set up your account and transferred everything I had about Adrien in it, it cleared up so much storage in mine I actually downloaded two games for the hell of it." She pulled hers up showing me her _Cooking Mama _app as well as _Angry Birds._

"So just follow this and nothing should go wrong?" I gulped and she nodded.

"Essentially yes, but you also have to enter things in correctly. Your also in charge of his connections now, and you have access to his call logs and emails." She navigated me through everything for a good hour until both Adrien and Gabriel showed up, Adrien waved to the both of us, as Gabriel just stalked on through picking up a file Natalie left in an out basket.

"You can take him the coffee." Natalie shrugged and I stood before pausing.

"Do you think Gabriel would like one?" I knew it sounded silly as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

"Gabriel likes his coffee like his soul, black." She remarked and I nodded my head, making my way towards Adrian's office, knocking timidly.

"Come in." I opened the door tentatively, peeking my head in the see him smiling at me so I continued to open the door all the way.

"I brought you some coffee." I set the tray in his desk before stepping back. "I didn't know what you'd like so I just got my favorites." I shrugged. "That one isn't even coffee it's green tea."

"I heard it's a healthier alternative." He reached out for it the second I did and I pulled back immediately.

"Y-yeah, it doesn't give me a crash afterwards." I fumbled with the little container of crepes. "And I made these as well." I waved the box at him and he took it from me his eyes softened when he saw what was inside.

"Marinette, you didn't have to-"

"I bake when I'm nervous." I sighed. "The perks of being a bakers daughter, honestly it was no trouble." I assured him and he nodded, taking bite, his eyes closing as he groaned.

"I haven't had your family's food in years!" He covered his mouth once he realized he was speaking with food in it.

I held back a chuckle as I smiled. "We're still open, I think my parents would love the visit from an Agreste."

"I'll have to stop by sometime then." He went back to his computer. "What's on the agenda for today."

"Er- Oh, your father wants you to go through past files and such." I remembered. "He wants you to read up on company information as well as stuff about foreign trade because he's pushing you more towards running the international business."

"I heard he's planning on opening up something in Milan." He sighed and my eyes widened.

"Milan?" I've always dreamed of going there, as a teenager I had this pathetic idea in my head that I'd become some world renown fashion designer, but I gave it all up, _for Nathan._

"Yeah, if it happens anytime soon we'll have to go for awhile." His voice was nonchalant, as if he didn't just make me the happiest person.

"That would be amazing." I felt my blush rising, and I shook my head. "I'll get going now, it's seems we both have lots to learn."

"Marinette?" I paused turning around. "I'm glad to have you aboard, you just might make this a bit more bearable." I couldn't help my cheeks from flaming so I merely just nodded, not trusting my tongue for a second to speak a decent reply.

•••

"Why didn't you tell me!" Alya threw herself down on my bed with laughter. "You told me you were applying for management position at a restaurant! But you're working for Adrien!"

"I wanted to hold back on your reaction as much as possible." I grumbled. "You'd probably make jokes about how I'm some kind of sex slave."

"Actually my head wasn't in the gutter this time, but thanks." Alya sat up. "You think this is going to be like 50 shades of grey?" She wiggled her brows at me and I put my head in my hands.

"Dear god I hope not, my poor little heart wouldn't be able to take it." I looked back up at her to see her laughing again.

"I don't know, it's always the quiet ones, so, both you and Adrien are some freaks in the sheets." She chortled this time as I chucked a pillow at her.

"He's my boss!"

"Even kinky-er!"

"Alright! I give up! The man is just as gorgeous as he was in high school, maybe even more so! And just the way he says my name." I groaned. "It's only been the first week and I'm already frustrated." My eyes widened in horror. "What if I'm in this position as long as Natalie, I mean no offense, but I want to do much more with my life than plan someone else's!" I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Mari! Relax! It's only the first week." Alya reminded me and I sat for a minute, debating if I should spend my day off fussing over an unknown future, or take her advice and relax.

"You're right." I sighed.

"I always am. I figured you'd know that by know." She pulled me towards her and ruffled my hair making me groan.

•••  
_1 month_

"Yes, I'll be sure to tell him, thank you sir. Goodbye!" I hung up the phone slouching in my seat before sitting up to write down a message for Adrien's schedule.

_Simon Deludde, has a secret proposition, scheduled a meeting at 2:30pm next Wednesday_

My head snapped up at the sound of heels clicking my way. My eyes widened at the size of the white pumps, leading to a white pencil skirt, a black and white striped blouse and yellow blazer. The platinum blonde shot me a smile and my mouth had fallen open in shock.

"C-Chloe?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well if it isn't Marinette." Her voice no longer had a bitter tone, she actually seemed happy to see me. "It's been much too long, you work for Monsieur Agreste now?" She stepped closer inspecting me as I shook my head.

"I-I actually work for Adrien." I admitted looking away out of embarrassment, Chloe always knew about my massive crush on Adrien, that a big part of the reason why she hated my guts.

"Oh? Well this must be quite the learning opportunity for you, do you still design?" She didn't even blink when I mentioned Adrien's name.

"Yeah, its been great here, and I doodle every now and then, but I haven't touched my sewing machine in years." I wrung my hands together and Chloe sighed.

"Is he with someone right now?" She pointed towards Adrien's office and I shook my head. "Okay good, I'll only be a second, and don't worry you won't be in trouble I just need to remind him about something." All I could do was nod my head because Chloe was stood here being a decent human being. It was freaking me out.

She was true to her word. She slipped into the room, emerging minutes later with a bitter yet sated look on her face.

"Marinette, this weekend I'm hosting a party at my hotel, and it'd be great to have you attend." She produced a small invitation, the font delicately scribed in gold ink, granting me and a plus one access to her party.

"Uh, I'd love to go b-but with work and such-"

"Adrien is going as well, so with him being gone for the day your job seems moot anyways." She shrugged her shoulders smiling at me. "Can't wait to see you there, attire is cocktail don't forget!" She sauntered out of the room with confidence in every step and I deflated in my seat at the turn of events.

From the distance I could hear Adrien's office door opening and closing.

"That was bizarre." He spoke to me and I let out a snort.

"Chloe Bourgeois, inviting me, Marinette, her sworn enemy to a party." I wasn't exactly processing that I was talking to Adrien, but once he started laughing the cogs in my brain finally started to turn. "Oh! I have to cancel your meetings for Saturday." I sat up quickly fumbling with my iPad, and somehow by my freakish nature the IPad flew out of my hands and Adrien caught it before it hit the ground. "Mr. Agreste! I'm so sorry!" My hands flared about for a second before he handed it to me, making sure I had a proper hold on it.

"You're fine Marinette, no harm no fowl." He chuckled making my stomach warm. "And I could do that, don't you have to go look for a dress for the party?" My heart dropped at the thought.

"Oh my goodness you're right!" I stood without a second thought but I stopped in my tracks. "I wouldn't want to take advantage of your kindness sir."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal, besides I'm sure you already have something in mind." He cocked his head sideways before snapping his fingers. "I almost for got." He reached into his pockets producing his wallet, pulling out a shiny black card with golden letters on it. "The employee discount." He gave me the card and I stared at it in disbelief.

_40% off on any Agreste purchase._

Embarrassingly enough my eyes had begun to water. "This is perfect, thank you Sir." I shook his hand without really thinking but he laughed in response.

"Marinette, be on your way or I'll have you escorted by security." He joked making me beam at him.

"Alright, alright in going." I grabbed my purse and coat, shutting down my computer I was walking towards the exit before turning around. "Are you sure-" I was cut off by a wad of paper pelting my forehead. I blinked at Adrien in confusion.

"I have it under control. Don't worry." He actually threw a paper ball at me. I shook my head in disbelief, waving at him one final time before making my way to my apartment.

_I had a sewing machine to dust._


	3. Sex On The Beach

_M_

"Be careful, those are officially the most expensive things I own." Alya held my new red pumps up in the air. After spending a generous time at my sewing machine, I decided to put my employee discount to good use. I am now the owner of a pair of cherry red Agreste pumps.

"So if I gave you money, could you use your discount for me?" She inspected it all over, before slipping it on her foot, admiring it from all angles.

"I can only use it once a month, so next month just tell me what you want and I'll get it." I shrugged going back to my mirror to continue to blend my eyeshadow.

"Thanks, and thanks for taking me out tonight, I don't know when the last time I was out." She put my heels carefully back in their box before putting on her own pair. She was wearing an olive green dress I made for her for my bridal party, which she apologized profusely for wearing tonight, but if anything I understand the most when it comes to recycling clothes, besides it was a beauty I spent two months creating.

"I haven't been out in awhile either." I sighed. Sadly the last time I've been out was indeed with Nathaniel. "Hopefully we haven't been away from the scene for too long."

"Dear lord, what if we get tired before midnight." She groaned.

"I get tired eating dinner." I laughed, throwing my makeup brush down. "Help me put my dress on." I had already squeezed into a fitting bra and garter belt to hold up the rhinestone studded tights I was wearing.

Alya carefully grabbed my creation from off the rack and I stood with my arms up as she slid the dress over me.

It was red, the neckline plunged, not enough to give people a show but enough to let people know I totally could. Rather than going for a bodycon dress that leaves little to the imagination, I gave it a pleated skirt that flowed with my movements, it hit just above my knee. My waist was adorned with black ribbon, tied meticulously to the back in a big bow. My hair was in a twisted knot, leaving my bangs to halo my face.

"And you said you haven't designed since Nathan?" Alya whispered in awe.

My eyes watered as I shook my head. "It's been even longer than that." I forced my head to look up so no tears fell. "I stopped the week we moved in together." I confessed.

"Mari... that's four years." She said in disbelief.

Only one tear slipped out, but it didn't do any damage. "I feel like I'm finally becoming the person I was destined to be." I closed my eyes as I put my head down. "I just wish I hadn't wasted so much time to realize I wasn't happy."

"Well, if anything you've gotten better. I mean look at you." She gestured to my figure and I looked again, instead of criticizing my work I found myself appreciating the person inside the dress because she's been through hell and back.

"You're right." I sighed. "And there's no use crying about lost time, that just means I'm losing more time crying over lost time." Me and her stared at each other in silence before we both began to laugh.

"And on that note, I think it's about time we headed out."

•••  
_A_

"Nino? Is that you?" I paused beside the DJ booth as the guy took off his headphones with a grin.

"It's been too long!" He hollered as he brought me into a hug. "Adrien Agreste! I didn't even think about you being here!" I smiled back somewhat sheepishly.

"Chloe gave me the invitation at the beginning of this week actually... I had her emails directed to my junk mail since we got out of college."

Thankfully Nino found the situation funny as he began to laugh. "Oh man, that's just too funny." The song was coming to an end so he looked me over for a second before smiling again. "It was nice seeing you man, maybe when the night dies down more I'll be able to catch a drink with you," he reached into his pocket pulling out a card. "If not, here, contact me and we'll try to set something up." He shrugged putting on a new song, I watched him in his element before I noticed he froze looking over the crowd. In curiosity I looked over his booth to see both Alya and Marinette descending the grand staircase.

They were talking to each other timidly, until I saw Alya wave the valet ticket in her hand with frustration, it was pretty pricey to pay for parking around this neighborhood.

_I wonder if I should help?_

With a sigh I made my way over, attempting to meet them just as they reached the bottom of the stairs but they didn't seem to notice I was there.

"No Marinette I swear to god if you leave early tonight and leave me here alone with Nino I will haunt you in the afterlife."

"You're not alone, this place is packed, and besides how do you know you're going to die before me?" She quipped and I cleared my throat, hiding my laughter.

"A-Adri- I mean Mr. Agreste! How hey you are, I mean, Hey are you how." Her cheeks grew redder and redder before she just flat out face palmed into her hand.

"Bonjour Adrien." Alya averted the attention away from the bumbling Marinette and I took her hand bowing as she curtsied.

"Alya, bonsoir comment allez-vous?" I kissed her hand to which she rolled her eyes at.

"I'm fine, just wondering what the heck Chloe is up to with what looks like a high school reunion." She pulled her hand back before turning to Marinette. "And this one, is thinking about backing out tonight."

"It was just a passing thought." She grumbled. "And besides you drove me here, I'd rather not walk through the streets of Paris alone."

I shuddered at the thought. "Uh speaking of driving here, I noticed your frustration about the parking ticket." I began and they both looked at me perplexed. "Well rather than buying you drinks for tonight perhaps I could compensate for the parking ticket?" I raised my brow and Alya snorted.

"Forget the parking ticket, buy us drinks." She laughed and I looked towards Marinette who shrugged in response.

With a what the heck gesture I offered my arms out to both of them and they gave each other a surprised look before letting me escort them to the bar.

•••  
_M_

_This could not be real. _I sighed as Adrien carefully handed me my Sex on the Beach. I wasn't much of a drinker, but it tasted good enough for me to have a third.

"I'm going to regret this in the morning." I said to myself and Adrien laughed beside me.

"If you're not feeling too well tomorrow feel free to take the day off." He winked and my face flushed crimson as I put my hand to my forehead.

"I totally forgot it's my boss who was buying the drinks tonight." The liquid courage gave me an edge. "So if I don't feel well tomorrow I have you to blame." I kept eye contact with him as I drank from my glass and his tongue ghosted over his bottom lip.

"I'm not forcing that drink down your throat." His voice sounded huskier as he stood just a bit closer.

"But you so easily could." I said without thinking making me choke on my utter stupidity. "I-I didn't mean to say t-that out loud." I uttered. "I'm a moron, f-forgive me Mr.Agreste." I hid my face from him but his hand smoothly went under my chin making me look up at him.

"No harm no fowl." He smiled making my heart physically hurt with palpitations. "And please, call me Adrien, it's been killing me." He pleaded, his face now officially in my personal bubble causing my intoxicated brain to conk out.

"S-sure thing Mr.- er I mean, Adrien." I sighed wondering how much long I could take this close proximity. The music that was once at an easy slow song drifted to a pulsating nightclub jam.

Adrien's eyes were studying me for a moment before he let his hands drop. "Wanna dance?" He sighed and my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

I didn't exactly give him an answer as he was already leading me out towards the dance floor where Alya was dancing with a couple of girls, but she caught my eye, her jaw dropping as she saw me being towed by Adrien to a slightly less crowded part of the dance floor.

I wasn't one for bumping and grinding, so when he put his hands on my hips I couldn't help the squeak that came out of me, and he didn't seem to hear as he started to dance, encouraging me to follow along. It took me awhile to get a hold of the rhythm, but once I did I found myself enjoying it.

It wasn't as sexual as I would've thought it to be, but that changed when the song changed to a Latin beat, and Adrien twirled me around so that my back was to him.

_Okay, now it's sexual._

My cheeks were pink, and I willed my myself to not think about it as much, which helped a lot. That is until I opened my eyes to see tufts of red hair peeking out in the crowd. And it was as if it were in slow motion that he parted through the crowd, not really noticing me at first. But of course his hazel eyes took hold of mine making me halt my movements completely.

"What's wrong?" Adrien whispered in my ear.

"N-nothing, I uh- I need to use the bathroom." I could see that Adrien already saw Nathaniel, as he held onto my hand.

"I can take you home." He breathed out, and I nodded my head quickly and he wasted no time leading me outside.

I felt ashamed, and I couldn't exactly pinpoint why. We're divorced. I'm allowed to dance with whoever I please.

_But it's just the prospect of discovering this other side of myself, while a huge part of my past was watching me do it._

That's why I'm ashamed. Because he reminded me of who I used to be, and made me feel ashamed for who I'm becoming.

As Adrien shut his car door for me I held my head in my hands as I wept.

He wordlessly drove off the premises, his hands being occupied with shifting. "Mari." He sighed. "Do you want to talk about it."

I shouldn't, under every perspective this man is my boss and nothing more. But with the way I was feeling and the drinks I have had I overflowed like Niagara.

"I'm j-just embarrassed." I stuttered. "I did expect to see him there, a-and he saw me dancing with you- n-not that there's anything wrong with dancing with you, I liked that, it's just, the timing and the place." I sighed palming my forehead. "It's only been six months." I sighed. "And I know that should be plenty of time to at least get past some feelings, but just seeing him brought me back." I took a break to tell him where exactly he was heading.

"Who were you before?" He asked quietly. "I mean you seem like the same Marinette I met in high school."

"Well, everything changed senior year. Our relationship became so serious and suddenly it was like we weren't individuals anymore, we became a team." I wiped at the corner of my eye. "He proposed to me the day we graduated, we were married by our second year in college. We bought our own place by the time we both graduated." I shook my head. "It was so fast, and just too much for someone so young and I had myself fully convinced that it was absolutely everything I could've wanted. I was working two jobs, one was being an assistant manager for a bistro, and the other was marketing for some kind of grocery store." I shrugged. "It was until my sketchbook fell from the top shelf of our closet that I kinda had an awakening."

"I spent so many hours drawing, designing and creating and I realized that as soon as Nathan appeared in my life I just stopped doing the thing I loved most. I was working these jobs I had no interest in, I was cooking and cleaning in a house I didn't even feel comfortable in and," my eyes welled up with tears. "I was going to bed every night with a man I didn't even love."

"Mari, that's not your fault." He breathed out.

"But if I had realized sooner, maybe he wouldn't be hurting as much, maybe _I _wouldn't be hurting as much." And I groaned with a new thought. "And he saw me leaving the party with you, I mean I don't know what he thinks, but he knows I used to have a massive crush on you-" My eyes widened.

"You did?" He asked curiously. "When?"

"Er, well when you gave me your umbrella." My face began to burn. "I was a goner. And I was just stuck on you till senior year, everyone knew I'm surprised you didn't at least know of it."

"I guess I was just too preoccupied." He sighed the vehicle coming to a halt.

He got out quickly rushing around to my side to open the door, he offered his hand out to me and I took it graciously. "You don't have to walk me to the door." I muttered.

"Too late, I already am." He gave me a cheeky grin making my face a tomato all over again.

Once we reached my door I fought my purse for my house keys, a rogue thought coming to my mind as I finally fished them out.

_Should I invite him in?_

"Tonight was grand." He smiled down at me, bowing his head and kissing my hand before looking up at me and freezing.

It happened in a flash but I saw it in slow motion. He swiftly leaned towards me, his eyes shutting as mine stayed open in utter shock as he planted a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight, Marinette." He whispered in my ear, bounding off before I could give a proper response.

Rushing into my apartment I leaned against the door, my hand to my lips as I couldn't get the tingling feeling away.

_I'm so screwed._


	4. A Lifelong Dream

_A_

_Be calm. You'll figure something out. Just wait until your alone to freak out._

My father sat at his desk with a scrutinizing gaze. "Well?" He ushered me on and I took a deep breath.

"I-I haven't thought of anything as of yet." He was getting ready to yell, so I held my hand up, a real death wish. "But, I promise you I'll come up with something by the end of the day."

My words seems to disarm him and I sighed in relief. "Very well then." He said, his computer gaining his attention once again. "Don't disappoint."

I pathetically bowed my head. "Y-yes, of course Sir." I left as quickly and with as much grace I could muster, walking past the assistant desks, I only made brief eye contact with Marinette before darting in the room.

Work has been a smudge awkward, no thanks to me. I was just so overwhelmed, knowing that someone so kind could struggle so much.

I mean, that woman out there does her work with dignity, but we both know well by now that if she had just kept with her internship, or just stuck around the fashion scene, she would very well have her own spot in the fashion industry.

But here she is, an assistant for an Agreste.

_"We have yet to set in motion ideas about promo season for the fall, I assure you thought of some ideas." _I can't ever seem to escape my father's berating tone.

I mean there's not exactly major motion pictures that everyone is excited for at the moment, so we can't build off of that hype.

Today's youth are being over run with aggressive hiphop, which doesn't exactly fit the Agreste image.

"_Adrien, you gotta stop switching your email around when I'm not looking." _Marinette spoke through the intercom. _"As much as I'd love to believe you won tickets from a Jagged Stone contest, I'm 100% certain he hasn't performed in years."_

_"_Sorry, must've missed clicked, besides, it keeps you on your toes." Teasing came with ease.

Jagged Stone contest, wouldn't that be something. If there were such a thing kids, teens and adults would be going nuts.

_A contest._

"Marinette?!?" I hit the intercom and I heard her squeak through the door.

"_What did I tell you about yelling?" _She whisper yelled.

"Schedule a meeting with my father before the day is over."

_"Sure thing Mr. Agreste."_

I sighed. "Marinette."

_"A-Adrien, sure thing Adrien."_

••••  
_M_

_"_A contest." I sat back in shock after reading the article. I fumbled with my phone hitting the first number in my emergency contacts.

"_Hey girl, I was just about to call yo-"_

"They're hosting a contest." I uttered. "Agreste enterprises is hosting a contest to have a collection featured for their fall line." I was out of breath from hyperventilating.

"_Wait what, I'm going to the website. Breathe Marinette."_

"I CAN'T BREATHE THIS IS MY LIFELONG DREAM STARING ME RIGHT IN THE FACE." I gasped. "Could you imagine the doors this will open?"

"_Mari?" _She said my name in an unsure way. "_Have you read the rules?"_

"Oh, not yet." I clicked on the terms and conditions, my eyes skimming over a longly worded list.

_...Applicant may not be under employment of the Agreste name. Applicants who are employed under Agreste enterprises will be considered null._

My heart sank. "Oh."

"_I'm sorry Mari." _She sounded distressed, but not more than I was.

"No, no, it uh. It just wasn't meant to be I guess." I put my hand over my eyes to stop the tears. "Uh, my oven beeped, I'm going to have to call you back."

_"Talk soon please." _And I hung up, my phone clutched tightly in my hand. In a completely out of character move I chucked it across the room, being unsatisfied as to how it landed safely on my couch. Clutching at my roots I let out a groan.

Ever want something so bad, it practically kills you?

_Ever want something so bad you'd consider risking everything for it?_

Gathering myself together I ran to my bedroom, rummaging through my drawers until I found it.

_My sketch book._

•••••  
_A_

"I must say Adrien, I am impressed." We both sat back and watched as our marketing team scrambled around the room. "I won't be thanking you just yet though."

"No, but you will eventually." An ounce of smugness seeped it's way through making my father actually laugh.

"So contestants have till the end of the month for sketches." He began.

"And a select few designers are to compete and work on physical final products, it will be publicized, the design process, not the actual designs."

"Mock citizen votes?" He asked, and I shook my head and he raised his brow at me. "We don't have the time to waste." He reminded me.

"I know a person who's good with programming and numbers." I assured him. "We'll do actual votes, get the audience really involved, have them use social media to generate an even bigger buzz. Then the winner is selected, and you get even more pieces for your fall line coming up."

"You've really upped your game." He didn't even make eye contact as he complimented me. "But don't get too cocky." He said as he walked out.

••••  
_M_

"Did you get all of that?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh..." I hit my head on the IPad. "Sorry, I've been daydreaming too much." I muttered and Adrien laughed.

"I just need you to contact Max, to see if I could get a meeting with him, as soon as he's available." He tilted his head watching as I finally made note of it.

"Alright I'll do that after lunch." I sighed. "Want me to bring you anything?"

"Could I join you?" He asked and my eyes were the size of tea cups.

"I-I'm going to eat in the break room." I lamely gestured towards it.

"What, you think I haven't been in the break room?" He asked amused and I shook my head.

"I-its just, the executives and CEO's usually have lunch in the lounge."

"Wait what?" He looked confused and I was too.

"The executive lounge? With the big leather sofas, aquarium, pool table and wet bar? Smells like cigar smoke? Only one woman in sight?" He was still give me a confused stare. "You didn't know about it?"

"No." He grumbled. "My father failed to mention this to me." He tapped his fingers on the desk, before standing up and walking towards me, offering his arm out.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Escorting you to the executive lounge."

••••  
_A_

"Have you been here before?" I asked, watching as she stared down the menu.

"When I was an intern, I always came up here, because people were too lazy to make their own copies, or staple their own papers, I was a real errand girl." She sighed.

The attendant at the bar came to take our order, because apparently there's a whole kitchen up here.

She ordered some kind of chicken sandwich while I ordered a salad... with a side of fries because I was dying over here.

"So..." She began. "Since you're not exactly modeling, do you still have to diet?" She fiddled with her blazer and I laughed.

"I diet for the sake of my skin, I'm not vain. But acne is such a bother and besides, being on a diet makes cheat days the best days." I shrugged. "I usually pig out on the weekends, you should see sometime."

"I pig out all the time." She said quietly. "Mama is always pestering me about it." She grimaced.

"Do you workout?" I asked without thinking. "I-I'm only asking because your biceps are huge."

Her face went pink. "N-no, no." She laughed. "I used to help in the bakery, this is all from lifting bags of flour and kneading dough, oh and lugging my sewing machine around."

"You're still designing?" I asked hopeful.

"Er, well I only designed a dress for Chloe's party." She looked away from me at her lap. "It's the first thing I designed in four years." She seemed embarrassed, only baffling me further.

"Well I hope you get back into it, I'd hate to see your talent go to waste." I said truthfully.

She looked up at me with the brightest smile I've even seen a person flash, it's like I made her week better. Her eyes actually began to brim with tears to which she blushed at as she quickly wiped them away.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear an Agreste say that." She whispered, as the bar keep put out food in front of us. "Your father has always been my biggest role model in life." I held back a laugh. "I mean, he started all of this from simple sketches in high school, he got bullied for being in all the sewing classes rather than sports. He got alienated for most of his life for being different than others, a-and he saw potential in me when I didn't even see it in myself."

I looked down at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Again with the blushing, this poor girl has a serious problem. "I was eight, my mother took me to this small fashion show in the park." She ate some food swallowing thoughtfully before continuing on. "I had spent weeks prior working for hours on a backpack just to showcase something of my own." She laughed shaking her head. "No one even looked my way, until your father stopped me." My eyes widened. "He looked over my bag making me anxious by the minute before taking both of my hands in his, looking over them as well, before saying, _"These callousness on your hands are something you should be proud of. It shows your hard work and dedication, never change that and you'll be creating masterpieces for the rest of your life."_

I was completely beside myself. Most of the time, I'm absolutely petrified of the things my father says. But I often forget the side of him I used to see, the same side of him that was around before my mom passed. The side he had shown Marinette.

"Is that why you started designing?"

"Well, he's the reason why I kept on designing, but it was mostly because of David Bowie." She laughed.

"Sometimes Marinette it feels like your were crafted in a factory." I said without thinking and she gave me a confused stare. "How were we not friends before?"

She thought about her answer carefully. "I was too jittery and nervous around you." She said quietly. "I could hardly speak a sentence, let alone hold a conversation with you." She blushed. "I had a massive crush on you, it inhibited my ability to speak properly, me liking you... as much as I did ruined any chance at a friendship we could've ever had." She let out a breath as if she were holding this in for a long time.

"And now?" I found myself asking.

Her eyes were trained on her food in front of her, her eyebrows pulling together. "And now your my employer." She sighed. "And my lunch break is up." She asked the bar keep for a to go box, piling the stuff in she pulled her card out of her phone case but I stopped her.

"My treat." I said, and her eyes softened.

"Thank you sir." Was all she said before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if some words or grammar aren't correct, English isn't my first language D;


	5. It's Mahogany!

_M_

"Alya, I'm going to need you to listen to me. Don't say a word. Just let me get what I have to say, out. Then you can say whatever you please." I released my hands from her mouth and she was about to say something but she sighed rolling her eyes.

"Okay good," I began. "so the contest I told you about, and you remember how we both read the rules and I said I was going to let it go?" Alya's glare was one of suspicion. "Wellllll... I didn't let it go." I wrung my hands together. "I actually sent in a sketch," Alya gasped and I held my hands up. "I put an Alias on it! I mean I'm not that stupid," She gave me a look that told me otherwise. "I mean, I just figured, why quit my job if my sketch doesn't even get accepted? So, if my sketch gets accepted and I know I'll have a chance at winning, I'll quit and I'll work the hardest I've ever worked on this line I'm planning for an Agreste Dupain-Cheng collaboration." I sighed. "Alright, tear me to shreds."

"I think this just might work." Alya said in thought making my heart thud in excitement.

"R-really?" I clapped my hands out of joy.

"I say go for it, this is the closest you'll be to reaching your dreams!" She opened her arms for a hug and we gave each other a tight embrace. "What Alias did you go with?"

"Lady Luck."

••••  
_A_

"These simply won't do. There's not even enough good ones to make up a final 10." Marco, a close friend of my father's sat there with his third glass of whisky, eyeing all the sketches as I tried to stay out of his way because he had an eye for new trends, but he needed zero interference or he'd burst a blood vessel yelling at me.

"How many made the cut?" I asked quietly and he shushed me before palming his face.

"Four."

I looked back out the window as he stayed on the far side of the room at the giant meeting table that was unoccupied. I felt horrible for what I conjured up.

"Pick one of the worst ones, we'll cut it down to five, have the fifth one in as the joke contestant. They'll most likely not even get picked by fans, and their final products we'll be shit posted like the meme it deserved to die as." I turned to see if he agreed but he sat, with his glasses in one hand as he shook his head at me.

"You're becoming your father more and more each day." He remarked.

"Why thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment." He quipped making me roll my eyes.

"When your finished put them in that envelope and give it to one of the interns to take to marketing so we can contact the finalists." I went from the meeting room straight to my office, closing my door with a sigh. I turned towards the room only to startle at the sight of Chloe sitting behind my desk.

"You sure startle easy." She snorted and I righted myself coming into the room with caution making her scoff. "I won't bite, now sit." I sat in the client chair in confusion as she propped her feet up on my desk.

"Hey, its mahogany!" I swatted at her designer shoe and she kicked at my hand and I pulled it back with a hiss, waving it about in pain. "Why are you here?!?"

"Well if you'd just sit still and be quiet, I was getting to that." She huffed, fixing her bangs. "I just need to know some classified information so I could put my worries to rest."

My stomach clenched in fear at what she'd possibly need to know.

"A friend of mine entered in that competition and I just wanted to know if he made the finals. I can't bare to wait the three weeks." Her voice actually sounded panicked making me raise my bros at her.

"Who's the friend?" More like, _who would you go out of your way for?_

"Nathaniel Pons, you remember him right? He was in our class." She shrugged. "He used to be into animation but he decided to try his hand towards designing and I must say, he could be a winner." She mused.

"N-Nathaniel?" I uttered. "Why are you here on his behalf?"

"Well I don't think that's any of your business." She muttered.

"You're in my office without an appointment, asking for confidential information, I'd love to believe that it's my business or I'll have you escorted off the premises and his chances terminated." I folded my arms across my chest and she sat up in her seat, her eyes wide.

"My god, what has he done to you?" She rubbed her temples. "You're father is turning you into a real barracuda, and quite frankly it's about time you grew some balls." She folded her arms as well. "If you must know, as of the last two months I've been romantically involved with him." I gasped. "I know, I didn't even see him coming, but we saw each other a-and the rest is history."

I found a headache forming at the position I was just put in, and here I was thinking Chloe finally snapped and was ready to jump my bones, only to tell me she's involved with Marinette's ex-husband.

_And I'm somewhat involved with Nathaniel's ex-wife?_

I shook my head at the thought. "Alright. If I happen to come across it, I'll text you." Is all I said standing to exit my office.

"Where are you going?"

I stilled my hand on the doorknob. "I have an urgent meeting with my assistant."

••••

"Marinette?" I rapped on the door to the copy room making her jump.

"Mr- er, Hey Adrien." She smiled towards me but it turned into a glare as the copy machine made a grumbling nose. "Shut up, you." She muttered, kicking at it only to stub her toe. She hopped about on one foot, groaning in pain.

"Why don't you use the copy machine in my office?" I looked at her perplexed and her shoulders slumped.

"Because I didn't know you had one." She grumbled, blowing her bangs out of her face before settling a smile. "How can I be of service? Sorry I wasn't at my desk, one of the interns was stressing so I decided to lend a hand because you didn't have anything scheduled for two days." She sighed seeming lost in thought, and I was lost as to how a woman could be so incredibly kind to those around her.

Such a kind person doesn't deserve this news.

"I actually needed to speak with you in private." Her eyes widened a bit but she kept her composer.

Not wanting to exactly go back into my office out of fear of Chloe still waiting there, I simply turned and shut the door to the copy room, which is basically like a closet. And to avoid interruptions I clicked the lock in place, only to hear a small _"oh shit." _Behind me.

I tuned to see Marinette backed up against the wall, her cheeks tinted a light pink, her shallow breathing and her wide eyes. I paused in confusion as why she would react this way.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned, it took her a second but she seemed to blink back to normal, scratching her neck nervously.

"W-well usually when someone locks the door something bad is going to happen." She stuttered sheepishly.

"Well I do bare information, don't know what exactly it'd mean to you... but here it goes." I sighed. "There's someone we all know that has entered the competition."

I heard her breathing hitch. But I continued on. "And if I'm being quite honest it's in my best interest towards you, as my friend, that I see to this person not getting through." I shook my head. "But as Co-Owner of my father's company I have to be unbiased as possible." She didn't even seem to be breathing at this point.

"Marinette, Nathaniel entered in the competition." I breathed out.

"Wait, what?" Her face held mild shock, but the fear she had earlier seemed to vanish. "Nathaniel? Did he make it through?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know yet, but if you want me to find out I can." I offered, even as the voice of my father was in my head telling me I'm being an emotionally attached imbecile.

"I-I... I shouldn't." She stepped away shaking her head but I grabbed her arm.

"You're not doing anything wrong here," I reassured her. "And besides our friendship trumps business."

She seemed to mull over it, before looking at me with hooded eyes, in a quiet voice she spoke. "Could you message me about it when I get home?" She was vulnerable in every sense of the word, it took a lot out of her to ask this of me, even as I was offering it out on a silver platter.

"Of course, just give me your number." My subconscious was taunting me, congratulating me on an elaborate ploy to get her number. When in all actuality, the messages in the company phones could be read by our ETC guys, so I'd rather not have messages getting around the office or even worse, my father.

We exchanged digits, she handed me my phone back, a confused look gracing her features.

"How'd you know Nathaniel entered?" She brows furrowed as she pocketed her phone.

"Chloe told me." I said without thinking and she looked towards the ground with a scrutinizing glare.

"And how did Chloe find out?" I could tell she new the answer, she just wanted me to say it.

"T-they've been seeing each other." I said quietly.

Marinette continued to look at the floor before looking at the ceiling. "Huh." She put a hand over her heart. "Doesn't feel too bad, but it doesn't feel good either." She spoke to herself. "Karma is real." She sighed before looking back at me. "Thank you for telling me, you're a good friend Adrien." She sent a small smile, I could tell she had to put some effort behind it before she walked past me, opening up the office door and leaving towards her desk.

_I am a good friend, because you're not going to suffer through this, not while I'm here._

"I'm sorry Marinette."


	6. Day of Grief

As I stood before the list of finalists my heart dropped. There of course were names I heard from the past, Cecil, an up and coming fashionista, a true fashion prodigy being one of them.

But Nathaniel's name was among the five, his name circled in red.

_Because he was the joke contestant._

So as I fished my phone out I began to think. Do I tell her about my horrible idea? About how we chose another person just for the sake of a good laugh and it was going to be none other than her ex husband whom she already feels guilty about, would she hate me for my idea?

Adrien: *Hey Mari... Nathaniel is one of the finalists*

Marinette: *i figured*

Adrien: *im sorry Mari :(*

Marinette: *its more than fine, I'm proud of him*

Again my heart ached for this woman. She has such grace and kindness, it's the reason why I opted out on telling her. She doesn't deserve to hear such things.

Adrien: *if you want to take the day off tomorrow I'd understand*

Marinette: *you would be lost without me though ;), I'll be okay I'll be there bright and early. Don't fuss especially not over me.*

Adrien: *i could manage just fine without you, thank you very much.*

Marinette: *then you can get your own damn croissants ;0*

I literally laughed aloud at our small banter.

Adrien: *i could always just drop by the bakery, I'd love to see Tom and Sabine again, you know... ask them all the embarrassing stories about you.*

Marinette: *and I could just... walk into your father's office and tell him... you've been wearing Ralph Lauren*

I rolled my eyes, a grin still on my face.

Adrien: * now that's playing dirty*

Marinette: * never said I wouldn't ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ *

Adrien: *Take the day off, please, you deserve it*

Marinette: *Can't I just leave early tomorrow? I'm utterly useless by myself at home :/*

Adrien: *You don't like being alone?*

I don't know why I had asked, but I just can't help wanting to help her. She deserves everything and much more. And I was messaging her, a little voice in the back of my head was telling me that I'm already gone on this girl.

I honestly was the moment she was buried beneath her papers.

***

M

Adrien: * You don't like being alone?*

I sighed looking around my crummy flat. It was a basic studio apartment, seeing as I couldn't afford much else. My bed being the center of the room against a wall of industrial floor to ceiling is windows. On one side of my bed, closer to the bathroom. against the wall is my official work area. The toilet, the only thing that has a door in this damn place as my clawfoot bathtub rests on a small platform, the curtains are anchored to the ceiling. On the other side of my bed is a hanging rack and a dresser, the hanging rack being for my more expensive gowns and work clothes, and the dresser is for my everyday wear. My small but proud collection of shoes rests on top of the dresser. My kitchenette across the room consists of a rollable island, an oven that works half of the time and a farmhouse sink that I adore. And brick, white paint covered bricks that make me miss insulated walls, that makes me wish the warmth of another person. I close my eyes, trying not to imagine Nathan sitting at the small island with his digital pad.

Marinette: *Who does?*

Adrien: *Touche ;)*

My heart flutters pathetically. I'm messaging my boss who I was more than in love with back in the day and this familiar ache in my chest is something I have come to fear.

From his caring words, to that drunken kiss I am falling for him faster than I could pull myself away from him.

Adrien: *do I have any dinner meetings next Wednesday?*

Marinette: *no, but that could change with how busy you've been with the competition*

Adrien: *well consider that day ours :) *

Marinette: * ?*

Adrien: * .-. .... I'm asking you to dinner Mari.*

Marinette: *oh, alright. Wednesday? You have 7:30 then you're off the clock... er we're both off the clock*

Adrien: * 8:00?*

Marinette: *Id still be in my work clothes :/*

Adrien: *so will I :) it's a date. See you tomorrow Mari.*

Even though it's there in text, directly from the number he claims as his, in my heart I still don't believe this to be true. How is it possible, that after I decided to put my life back on track I get rewarded so soon, with someone who was so far out of my reach?

What kind of sick game is fate playing on me to give me the man I've loved since the first day I met him, after all these years of convincing myself it'll never happen, suddenly it's just going to give me him?

He's just going to ask me out to dinner like that? As if he wasn't making every goddamn fantasy of mine come to life? As if this wasn't something I've pathetically dreamed of since the first time we ever shared a laugh?

Fate was surely tempting me. I know deep down in my heart, after years of being let down, I know there's no possible way there could be a good ending to this.

And that's what makes it hurt all the worse.

Because I'm pathetic enough to go for it, knowing that I won't come out of this the same.

Potentially getting my heartbroken by Adrien is already tearing me apart and we haven't even dated yet.

Not to sound dramatic, but I love him so much I'd rather die than be without him. And now that I've sorted that out in my head and finally admitted it to myself, I fear there is no going back. For I have opened pandora's box.

•••

These past couple of days I've been counting down the hours. The calendar above my vanity had next Wednesday circled in red, and on my work tablet I had it listed as _Dinner_ _Date_.

It was the little things that happened around the office that made me freak out for no reason. I mean he was so busy I hardly had anytime to properly gawk at him.

There was only one instance where he caught me off guard. Natalie and I were in an out of character pen fight, as both of our stooges were in meetings. He had finished up early stepping out from the elevator hallway only to see me and Natalie cackling like hyenas as our bodies and clothes became more marked up in ball point pen ink.

It was Natalie who noticed him first. I was the moron who didn't see him and tried to keep the game going.

"Hey Marinette, when you're finished messing around, could you email me the A list for the competition?" He asked in amusement.

I shrieked at his voice, the pen dropping from my hand in an instant as I turned to see him smirking at me. "A-Ah yeah, I'll get right on that." I blushed trying to grab for my Ipad but it went toppling to the floor landing on Natalie's barefoot as we were both shoe-less at the moment enjoying the freedom from pumps.

So as she howled about her foot, I was trying to quickly type away and Adrien was just enjoying the whole show, then Mr. Agreste stepped out from the hallway and everyone reverted back to the emotionless fronts we put up in fear of Gabriel noticing our good moods and putting us down for them.

I mean, I've never once been targeted by Mr. Agreste. If anything all the times I've ever talked to him, he's praised me.

And I couldn't screw that up now.

"Natalie, you're off for today." He sighed walking into his office. We both looked at each other in confusion as the day had barely started.

"Oh shootshootshoot!" Natalie scrambled for her tablet accessing her candles and with a groan she dragged her hand down her face.

Just as I was about to ask Adrien spoke up behind me.

"Today's the day isn't it?" He asked quietly. "10 years since mom has passed?" He sighed like his father.

"If you'd like Adrian, I could accompany you to the cemetery." Natalie offered.

He shook his head. "I have far too much to do today, unlike my father, who cleared his schedule to mope." He muttered.

"You're off the clock by four today." I said quietly.

"Thank you Marinette." He responded heading off into his office.

"And if you want company..." The door shut and I sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Natalie patted my shoulder. "They still have yet to cope with it, I've offered the very best grief counseling but they refused to take up the offer. If Adrien wants help, he'll come to you, just don't try to pry it out of him." She looked towards Monsieur Agreste's office, "God knows I learned that the hard way."


	7. Pinot Nior

"Adrien, what are your plans for tonight." My father came around just as I was packing my files away to work on after dinner with Marinette.

"I actually have dinner reservations." I said nonchalantly. My father has a past with meddling in my love life, from forbidding me to date to setting me up for image purposes, part of me wasn't worried about it considering I'm a grown man, but another part was trembling thinking of how fast he'd take this opportunity away from me.

"Oh, very well then." He turned away before I could see the sliver of disappointment in his face. "Maybe some time you and I could... hang out?" The informal words sounded weird coming from his mouth.

This is usually how things went after the anniversary, he'd spend the days before an angry bumbling mess. The day during locked up in his office all day, then the day after feeling like he needs to keep me within an arms reach, because the days after he kinda realizes I'm all he has left.

But then business requires his attention and he gives so much of himself into the business that he forgets me, forgets mom, _forgets his pain_.

"Sure dad, whenever you're free." I smiled and he sighed in relief.

"Have a good night, son." He said before briskly walking out of my office.

With a sigh I packed the files away in my messenger bag exiting my office to see Marinette hurrying to her desk with a toothbrush and lipstick in hand.

She touched up her make up and took her hair out, she even put on a pair of flats rather than her work heels.

"A-Adrien!" She squeaked at the sight of me, knocking over the barely full trash tin. "Oh geez." She grumbled.

"Leave it." I sighed. "I'll make sure the custodian gets paid handsomely if it eases your worries." With a roll of her eyes she bent down and picked it up anyways.

"I'll clean my own messes, thank you very much." This new sassy side to her was intriguing and almost had me at a loss for words.

_Almost_.

"As do I Madame." I grabbed her hand kissing the top of it, watching the blush rise to her cheeks.

"I just picked up garbage and now you're kissing my hand." She pointed out making me roll my eyes.

"You and I both know the only thing that ever touches that tin are Natalie's disgusting protein bar wrappers." I offered my arm out and she seemed hesitant at first, but she accepted it.

Dion Le Cordon, a reservation only restaurant with a year long waiting list and five intimidating stars,

I was able to pull some strings and the mention of my father brought my name up on the list for tonight.

Marinette kept quiet looking around the establishment with wide eyes, although I don't think she could help her bug eyes. I mean a blue, bug eyed Asian with raven hair, freckled cheeks and a dimpled smile. Her features were so unique and kind, _pure_.

Just as I was about to start drooling I noticed how she was looking at me in confusion. "Adrien?"

"You look beautiful." I uttered making her go crimson as she glanced to the side and I then noticed the waiter stood there.

"As much as I'd like to agree Monsieur, that's not a wine selection." He quipped making me laugh.

"Pinot Noir, chilled please." I chuckled as he nodded to me.

"Fine choice, I wish you two a fine evening." He bowed before heading back for our selection.

"So, hows fashion?" I asked and Marinette laughed.

"You should know better than me."

"Yeah, but how's _your_ fashion?" I clarified.

"Oh, that." She seemed to say sourly. "My sketchbook is filled to the brim and I just can't decide what to go with. I might just start from scratch in all honesty." She reached into her purse producing a light pink book, with white and black decals. I remembered seeing this in school.

"May I?" I held my hand out and she seemed hesitant but with a nod she placed it in my hand allowing me to look through her sacred sketches.

"I must say though Mr.Agreste. If you steal any of my ideas I have the best lawyer in Paris on speed dial." Marinette lowered her lashes making my heart gallop.

I was going to respond but lost my words as I opened to see, well myself, my much younger self donning a black leather jacket, the next page had further details on the jacket, notes for a bell zipper, green cat eyes for the back and green detailing throughout the jacket. I turned the page again to see myself in a knitted sweater, the arms a bit long, a note to the side saying "sweater paws." I thumbed through seeing my likeness glance back at me on most pages and I stopped at one, in which I was wearing a scarf, _a_ _blue_ _scarf_. The next page that went into depth on the design didn't say much other than highlighting her signature thread work on the ends of the scarf. And in a heart written in cursive was "Happy Birthday Adrien."

I kept sifting through the pages trying to act like I hadn't seen what I had just saw. My heart ached with both pain and bliss. After years of keeping the delicate scarf thinking my father had crafted it and it turns out he commissioned Marinette for such a piece?

I stopped flipping through to see the model abruptly change to something that didn't even come close to resembling me then the drawings pretty much stopped altogether I looked further then looked at her in confusion.

"I started dating Nathaniel." She said quietly as our waiter came back with the wine, topping both of our wine flutes before making a quiet exit.

"To your return Ms.Dupain-Cheng." I toasted. And her eyes glimmered with what I think was hope.

"To your new position in your father's company as well." She clinked her glass with mine.

"Oh there's no need to cheers to that." I muttered, taking a sip.

"Don't be so humble." She smirked and I shook my head.

"I was handed the position on a silver platter, if anyone deserved such a position it'd be you." I sat with that thought. How much easier it'd be to just let Marinette take over, her and my father would get along handsomely and she loves the work.

"You're good at business, I'm good at designing. If things go well between me and you we would be unstoppable." As she said it a blush rose to her cheeks and she tipped her wine glass back to take a big drink.

A comfortable silence fell upon us (well more for me than for her) but with that statement I couldn't help but want to imagine a world where I was good enough for her, one where we'd be partners and dominate the Industry. One where I'd get to come home to a warm house with her baking and fabrics sprawled about and we'd take turns for who washed dishes after dinner. Or we'd take days off to travel the world. I would take her to Milan, Tokyo and New York to see the different cultures of fashion. I'd take her to Hawaii just to bathe in the sun and make sandcastles on the beach.

I looked up at her seeing in the same moment that she had looked at me as well. If it were ever possible for me to make someone as wonderful as her, fall in love with me, I'd be the luckiest guy on earth.

"Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for giving me a chance to have a good fresh start."


	8. Partner in Crime

"So, yeah I just never had good luck when it came to getting your attention." I shrugged, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"If I didn't notice you than I'm the one who wasn't lucky." He assured me.

After dinner he had set up a boat ride. The moon was out and bright and a speaker on the boat was playing Clair de Lune.

"You were just distracted... it's fine." I looked down. "Isn't it funny how things were switched around?" I finally said it out loud.

"What do you mean?" He stepped closer to me, his arm snaking across my waist.

"You know, me and Nathaniel, you and Chloe, Chloe and Nath, me and you?" It's been something I've been dying to ask, his history with Chloe.

"What I had with Chloe was very forced." He chuckled. "I mean a pretty girl I've grown up with, spent years throwing herself at me, and she just struck in my most vulnerable hour. It just felt like something that had to happen." He sighed.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Chloe and everything she's done for me, which I know doesn't look like a lot. But she's the only person who has always been there for me." He confessed. His arm started to retreat. "And she's always going to be apart of my life. And I know it wouldn't be fair to ask you to put up with her as well, so if that's a deal breaker then I'm sorry."

"No,no,no,no,no." The words tumbled out before I could even think about. I grabbed his hand quickly. "Totally not a deal breaker, t-that dumb thing I had with Chloe is in the past and with Nathaniel..." I looked away again, not wanting to lose my words to his eyes. "Nathaniel deserves to be happy and if it's Chloe that makes him happy, I accept it graciously."

All too soon that impromptu date had came to an end when he had his driver circle back to my part of town. I sat and wondered if this could possibly be it, that Adrien Agreste had gotten a taste of what it'd be like to court Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and had decided I wasn't his cup of tea.

I'd be okay with that fact, I'd accept that fact and the pain with it, and be pathetically gracious for even being given an inkling of attention from him. Because there are thousands of lifetimes in which I have already envisioned Adrien's rejection and the aftermath of it.

But never would I imagine that he'd walk me to my door for the second time in my life and kiss me sweetly on the cheek before telling me, "I'll call you in the morning, thanks for going out with me tonight." He bowed, giving my had a finial kiss before slinking back into his car, driving off into the night with my sanity.

And I was more than okay with this lifetime in which things went well and Adrien's going to call me in the morning.

•••  
"Yes, uh huh." Natalie was in a hurry today rushing around our desk as she held her phone between her ear and shoulder. "Yes, Thank you, you too, bye." She let the phone drop securing the papers and folders in her hands before straightening out with a sigh.

"How did my life come to this?" She muttered to herself. "How do I look?" She turned to me and I smiled.

"Like a corporate badass."

"Just what I wanted." She breathed in deeply before making her way towards the elevators. Today is a special day for her as Mr.Agreste had other things to attend to in London so she would be heading his meetings in his absence. She knew this company like the back of her hand. And I spent little time wondering if that would've been me.

But all too soon I'm going to be saying goodbye to this job, as I'm making the biggest gamble with my fashion career. That would also mean that soon after whatever this thing is that's going on between me and Adrien is going to have to come to a halt.

"Marrrrrrrinnnnnettte." The little intercom whined making me roll my eyes in amusement.

"Yes Mr.Agreste."

"I bring good news, step into my office..." The tingles in my stomach ignited at his deep voice and I made sure the answering machine was all good before fixing my skirt and rushing to his door.

I stumbled through the door like a horse in ice skates and Adrien caught me with practiced ease and he led me to the chair with an amused laugh, kissing my cheek stunned and going back around to sit at his desk.

"I'm going to have to invest in shin guards and a helmet with you aren't I?" His question made me narrow my eyes at him but he responded with a wink.

The progression of his affection was not lost on me. Adrien Agreste is one flirtatious tease.

"So, as you know I've been meeting with more and more of the international moguls since I'm head of it's department." He rested his head on his hands grinning at me.

"Yeah, I had no idea you could speak so many languages." I muttered.

"I may be fluent in many languages but my kisses will always be French." He winked again making me blush.

"Your point."

"I'm bored that's my point." He deadpans slouching in his seat. "So take your pick."

"Of what?"

"Which investor do you want to make a personal visit to?" He slid his desktop monitor around showing me a list of investors as well as retailers armed with the Agreste brand. "We have Greece, Spain, Egypt, America, Japan-"

"America? Adrien it's New York fashion week do you know how insane that would be?" I sat in disbelief.

"You wanna go?"

"Wait What? Isn't this for you?" My heart was thundering in my chest.

"Well yeah, but I need you there to handle PR and possibly close a deal with a retailer I've been thinking about." He shrugged. "I don't know if you're interested in the business aspect of this company but it couldn't help to learn." My mind went back to Natalie probably being able to single handedly run Agreste enterprises.

I wasn't sure what hurt more the fact that he actually saw me being around long term or the fact that I couldn't.

"My English is terrible." I shook my head smiling.

"So is your Chinese." He teased making me roll my eyes. "So you're in?"

"Oh yes, certainly. Alya isn't going to believe this."

"Speaking of her, may I ask why Nino isn't talking my ear off about her anymore?"

I looked at him perplexed. "You talk to Nino?"

"I just recently got back in touch with him, I asked him for his resume because I want him to be considered for the contests fashion show." He looked away in thought.

"Well... they kinda ended things badly." I was reluctant to speak, I'm not one to gossip. "Unfaithful." Was all I said and Adrien frowned.

"We should do something."

"Huh?" My Head whipped towards him and he shrugged.

"They are made for each other. You can't tell me that Alya doesn't have feelings for him anymore." He gave me a prying look and I was sputtering to keep up.

"I can't tell you because she's my best friend!"

"So you don't think this would make her happy?" He pressed again.

I slumped at the thought. Of course it would, it would make her the happiest girl in all of Paris. I mean of course she's always going on about how Nino ruined everything but... I don't think Nino was or is capable of cheating on someone as amazing as Alya. What went down broke her apart and it was the scariest month of my life. Because I became so used to her being the one I leaned on that I had no idea she could buckle from the pressure too.

"I want her to be happy." I began and Adrien was about to speak. "But anything you scheme you have to run past me, got it, Agreste?"

"Of course, you're my partner in crime after all." He winked.


	9. First Class

"Oh my goodness." She sunk back in her seat with a sigh making me laugh.

"What? Never flown first class?" I sat back too making sure her seat belt was buckled before focusing on her relaxed face.

"I've never been on an airplane. My honeymoon was on some ranch outside of Paris." She shook her head. "What a missed opportunity, you know I've never even thought about leaving Paris." Her blue eyes turned to me and I poked her nose subconsciously.

"You're not gonna freak out during take off are you?" I mused and her infamous blush came back.

"No, I'm not afraid of a lot of things Agreste." She leaned in closer just as a spot of turbulence hit making our lips clash unpleasantly.

"Okay, ow?" I held my lip seeing her holding her own as well made me laugh. "Message received Mrs.-" it was my turn to blush as I had almost called her Mrs. Agreste and for once this time Marinette wasn't a jumbled, blushing mess. She merely just laughed too before pulling out her new sketch book and asked me to sit still.

***

With a stop in Montreal I was able to get a look at exactly what she was drawing. She always drew me better than I actually was. It's like there's this vision of me in her head that's perfect and it really puts a perspective on how she sees me and on how I see myself.

She draws me with kind eyes, fluffy hair and soft colors. But I don't think I own one clothing item that isn't black. And she hasn't seen me without business attire yet nor I her.

"Adrien?" She muttered and I looked over only to see her asleep in her seat. My heart warmed at the sight and I reached up to lightly touch her cheek and she leaned into my hand with a sigh. Following that I pulled her closer to me so her head was resting on my shoulder then I grabbed the blanket on her lap and thrown it over both of our shoulders.

I've always wanted to care for someone else. And I always knew I had a lot of love to give. And Marinette is the type of person that is really easy to fall in love with.

Just as I thought this she nuzzled herself closer to me her face nestled in the crook of my neck where I felt her lips giving me and unintentional kiss.

I've never had this with anyone and something makes me doubt that I ever will.

"Hey, I know you're asleep." I whispered. "And I know this might be too soon. But I think I'm falling for you. There I said it, like some subliminal creep it's going to be in your brain subconsciously and you're going to wake up one day and tell me you love me." I smiled to myself. "That was weird, I take that last part back. Not the part about falling for you but- I'm talking to myself I'm gonna stop now." I cut myself off and I sat, wide-eyed and red-faced as a flight attendant walked by snickering.

***  
M

"Mari."

"Go away."

"My arm's asleep also New York awaits you Princess." The nickname made my eyes fly open only to glare as sunlight greeted me.

"Note to self, not a morning person." He chuckled beside me. "P.S. her bed head is adorable." I blushed my hands darting to my head but he stopped me his hands fixing the stray strands. "There, now lets go. Gorilla is waiting at the terminal."

"He's here?" I croaked out, clearing my throat in embarrassment.

"Yeah, he's going to be around for international travel, back at home he's the head of security for Agreste Enterprises. Not really a bodyguard anymore, but my father didn't really think about it when I said he was coming." He stood and held his hand out to me as we made our way out with everyone else to the terminal.

"I'm still so disoriented." I admitted and he look over his shoulder only to laugh.

"I've forgot it's your first time flying. Well it's true what they all say jet lag is terrible." He kissed my forehead before continuing on and we both spotted gorilla at the same time.

We both said our hellos and he simply grunted in return. As we drove out from the busy JFK airport there were overwhelming sights of the typical yellow taxi, and people. So many people.

Adrien placed his hand on my thigh but I was too fixated on the outside to even blush. "They call it a melting pot," He said quietly. "Because all of these people, from so many different cultures, so many different religious, and so many different ethnic backgrounds just mold together, and they share it all. They may butt heads, but at the end of the day I think it just highlights the part of the fact that were all human, and we all deserve a place where we belong."

I could practically cry with just the idea of being in the midst of every part of the world.

"H-how est mon English?" I asked unsure.

"You'll be fine, we can get an interpreter if we have to." He responded in French with an amused smile. "This isn't going to be like how school made us have those English speaking conventions."

"I've been taught English since primary school, but I just never got the hang of it." The way he was looking at me made me want to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

"American's aren't as considerate as the rest of the people in trades. Besides they'll try any means necessary to talk to someone like you. I know I would." And with that every reason I had ever thought about loving him came back to me. It was like coming up from the water for air and getting punched in the gut at the same time.

I've been in love with him since that rainy day in middle school, and a part of me must have always known of my love for him, because otherwise I'd still be deeply involved with Nathan.

And here I am now, in the city that never sleeps with the man that I've always loved, and I'm not taking this for granted, not this time. Never again.

Because somewhere along the way, I found my way back to him. And I don't know why it took me so long or if there is anything that I would take back, but all I truly know is that right now right here in this moment I love him more than ever, so much my heart aches, and it's been a long time since I felt this way and I've missed it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all of my works over from wattpad so they actually have a chance of being enjoyed. :)


End file.
